The Sleep Over Trick
by Miss-Gamer-Artist
Summary: The professor plays a trick on Emmy. But Emmy doesn't know it. What does the professor do? He decides to sleep in Emmy's room due to his "bad dream". While he sleeps there, he makes Emmy's night crazy with funny little pranks while she is sleeping. Will the professor go too far or will Emmy find out? P.S. I'm not a good summary writer but please read!


**What have people done to me! It's awkward because now I slightly like the pairing Layton and Emmy more. Blame it on people. But this story hit me like a slap and I couldn't stop myself from writing it and posting it on Fanfiction. Well, all I can say now is enjoy!**

It was 7:00 PM and the Layton residents were finishing up dinner. The professor had made spaghetti and everyone seemed to enjoy it. (part of the fact was that Flora didn't cook it) As everyone headed to their rooms after they finished, the professor cleaned up the table. He took the dishes to the sink and then went back to the table to grab the dirty cups. When he turned to the sink, there was Emmy washing the dishes.

"Why thank you, Emmy." said the professor as he placed the dirty cups in the sink.

"No problem professor! I don't joke around when it comes to serious work like this." said Emmy cheerfully.

"Don't joke hmm? That reminds me of a puzzle!" exclaimed the professor.

Emmy only looked at the professor with an Are-You-Serious face.

"Ok Emmy, you win this time. No puzzles for you but you do get a small story." said the professor. "Did you know I have pranked around with everyone in this house? I did at least once with each and every person living here. Except you, Emmy, and don't think you will escape." explained the professor with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really professor?" asked Emmy. She didn't know the professor had a trickster side to him.

"Oh yes, Emmy. Just you wait and see what tricks I have up my sleeve." said the professor as he left Emmy alone to wash the dishes.

_What could he possibly do?_ Emmy thought to herself. She chuckled at the thought and finished washing the dishes. She wiped her hands with a towel and headed to her room. The professor on the other hand, had gathered Luke, Flora, and Clive to explain the trick he was going to do on Emmy that night. Once everyone knew what they were going to do, they each headed to their rooms and waited for it to be 9:30 PM so everyone can go to sleep. Little did Emmy know, what was to come.

It was 12:00 AM and the professor had gone to each of the kid's room and knocked on their doors. (Clive is not a kid. He is a teen? He is 19, so yeah…) that was the signal for them to wake up and come see the humor that was about to occur. The professor walked to Emmy's room and right behind him was Luke, Flora, and Clive wearing their pajamas. The professor then knocked on Emmy's room door. Emmy stirred a little only to hear a second knock on her door. "Coming." she mumbled as she tried to sit up. When she did, she threw her blanket to the side and hesitated to walk to her door. When she got there, she opened her door to find a frightened professor holding his blanket and pillow. He wore his puzzle pattern pajamas and kept his top hat on.

"Professor, what are you doing up? Its midnight and I'm sleepy." said Emmy with a yawn.

The professor only stood there while the other three were trying to restrain from laughing. They were hiding against the wall next to the professor. "I had a bad dream and I can't sleep." explained the professor as he tried his best to look like a frightened child.

"So you decided to come to me?" asked Emmy.

"Yes and I politely would like to ask if I may sleep in your room for tonight." said the professor.

Emmy stood in her doorway thinking for a second. By that time she was wide awake. "Ok hold on. You want to sleep in my room because of a dream?" asked Emmy. The professor nodded in agreement. Emmy sighed and looked at the professor. She spoke quickly and quietly. "Ok come in. You can sleep on the floor or the chair." Emmy pointed at a cushiony chair next to her computer. "I will sleep in my bed." Now she pointed at her bed, which was against the wall. "Ok, thank you Emmy. I do apologize for this." said the professor. He walked in and put his pillow on the chair, laid down, threw on his blanket, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Emmy." said the professor. "Goodnight professor." said Emmy in return. She went back to her bed and tried to fall asleep_. I wonder if all will go well_ was her last thought before she fell asleep.

It was 1:00 AM and Emmy had woken up a little. She was facing the wall so she turned the other side only to see the professors sleeping face there. Emmy screamed and the professor yelled as he fell off the bed. Luke, Flora, and Clive laughed quietly as they peeked through Emmy's slightly opened door.

"Professor, what are doing here!" asked Emmy in shock. She was already sitting up.

The professor stood up in a little pain and answered quietly. "Well, you let me sleep here but if you're wondering why I was at your bed, well, your chair gave me back pain." He rubbed his back as he waited for an answer.

Emmy panted from the scare and spoke quickly. "Well, professor that was quite ungentlemanly to sneak into my bed to sleep. Oh, and if you have back pain, you can sleep on the floor." The professor nodded and took his blanket and pillow to the floor.

"Also, why must you sleep with your top hat on?" asked Emmy curiously.

"A true gentleman does not take his hat off for nothing." explained the professor. They each soon fell asleep and the other three waited for the professor's next move.

It was 2:30 AM and the moon was shining high. The light was so bright, it bothered Emmy, and so she slept on the floor where the window was not exactly visible. She slept as far away as possible from the professor but that didn't stop him. The professor scooted next to Emmy and pretended to be having a dream. "No, no Claire. Don't go. Please don't go!" he mumbled. He also tossed and turned. Emmy woke up and turned to see the professor a few feet away from him. She scooted over to him to wake him up from his dream. "Professor, professor wake up!" Emmy said quietly. Luke, Flora and Clive giggled at the sight. "Claire, is that you? Claire!" said the professor still looking asleep. "No, it's Em-"she was cut off by the professor hugging her. He squeezed her tightly as Emmy gasped for air. "Professor!" Emmy managed to say before she ran out of breath. She also started to blush. The professor pretended to wake up and let go of her as soon as he saw what was happening. "Sorry Emmy, I was having a bad dream again." said the professor as he sat up. "I see. It's ok professor." said Emmy as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her blushing then faded away. The other three hid in Luke's room and laughed a lot.

When Emmy came back and opened her door. She sighed at the sight of the professor sleeping on her bed. Emmy closed her door a little and walked toward her bed. The professor had spread a lot so no room remained on Emmy's bed. She decided to shove the professor to side until he hit the wall. He still remained "asleep". Emmy then laid there and tried to fall asleep but the professor kept scooting to side, causing Emmy to scoot closer to the edge of the bed. After she scooted a lot, she eventually fell off her bed. She let out a yelp as she fell, causing the professor to wake up. Luke, Flora, and Clive laughed quietly again and kept watching.

"Emmy, are you ok. Did you injure yourself?" asked the professor, trying to look worried.

"I'm fine professor. I'm just a little sleepy." said Emmy. She stood up and told the professor to sleep on the floor. He did and Emmy lied down on her bed and fell to sleep.

All was fine until 5:00 AM, Emmy was having a dream. She felt like she needed to grab onto something. She extended her arm until she felt the professor's hat. She didn't know he had gotten back on Emmy's bed. Emmy grabbed it and held on to it as her dream continued. The professor (who wasn't exactly asleep) stood up as he felt his hair on his head. He snatched his hat back and placed it back on his head. But when he snatched it, it woke up Emmy. She turned to see the professor. She screamed and automatically reacted by kicking the professor in his stomach. That caused him to fall off the bed. The three laughed quietly and tried to catch their breath at the sight. "Professor, I'm sorry. I just reacted to my scare!" said Emmy as the professor sat up, catching his breath. "It's ok Emmy, it's my fault. I got on your bed again." The professor remained on the floor and he reached for his pillow and blanket. "Please do me a favor, and sleep on the floor." said Emmy. That was when she heard a sound come out from the hallway. She stood up and walked to it. Luke, Flora, and Clive ran to their rooms and pretended to be asleep. When she checked on each of them, they seemed to be soundly "sleeping". Emmy then returned to her room and three returned to their stations to watch what was going to happen next.

Emmy returned to her room to see the professor asleep on the floor. She shrugged and returned to her bed. _Finally, some sleep_ she thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right away. That was, until it was 5:30 AM. The sun was starting to come out a little and the room was a little brighter. The professor took advantage of this right away. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Emmy was laid on her stomach and she was on the edge of the bed. One hand was to her side and the other was hanging of the edge. The professor tickled the palm of her hand and she giggled a little. Emmy continued sleeping though. The professor tickled her again and Emmy giggled once more. He then stood up and tickled Emmy's back. She giggled some more and flipped onto her back. The professor smiled and tickled her on her stomach. Emmy giggled some more and rolled to her side. She continued rolling only to smack herself on the wall. Luke, Flora, and Clive couldn't take it no more and they laughed like crazy in a silent way. All three of them were on the floor rolling around going crazy at what they just saw.

The professor heard the loud _thud_ when Emmy hit the wall and he lay on the floor and acted asleep. Emmy sat up and rubbed her forehead in little pain. She remembered "dreaming" she was getting tickled. Confused, she turned to the professor, who was "sleeping" peacefully. When Emmy turned to see her clock it read 5:50 AM. She lay back on her bed and sighed. _I got no sleep last night_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep once again. The professor then stood up, and placed her alarm clock to ring at 6:00 AM. When it did ring, Emmy groaned and slammed the clock so it could stop ringing. She threw her blanket back on and fell asleep. The professor chuckled quietly at this and everyone else giggled.

It was 9:00 AM and Emmy opened her eyes. The sun had reached her eyes and it bothered her. She turned around and saw that the professor was gone. His blanket and pillow was still there though. She sat up and yawned. Emmy (who was really tired) stood up and walked to her closet. She changed into her every day clothes and walked out into the hallway. She noticed no one was in their rooms, so they were probably downstairs, having breakfast.

She walked downstairs with half opened eyes. She tried her best to look energized and ready for the day but she couldn't help yawn from feeling sleepy. When Emmy walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting on the table, ready to eat breakfast. The professor was making pancakes.

"Good morning Emmy." said the professor happily.

"Good morning professor." said Emmy as she walked to the table. She noticed everyone was in a happy mood.

"You look tired. Are you ok?" asked the professor.

"Professor, I'm tired. I didn't sleep AT ALL last night." said Emmy with a sigh.

The professor smiled as he served Flora her pancakes. Emmy stood near the table and tried her best to keep her eyes open. "I told you I would get you with a prank." said the professor with a smile. "So is this what it's all about?" asked Emmy, surprised. "Yep!" said Luke, Flora, and Clive. "You all knew too? Oh, I should've known!" said Emmy as she face palmed herself. Everyone laughed a little as Emmy sighed. "We're sorry if it got a little harsh but we got you, didn't we?" asked the professor. "I forgive you but you did get me." said Emmy with a weak smile. The professor walked up to Emmy and gave her a hug. Emmy started blushing again. She only stood there as everyone else joined in to hug Emmy. Soon, everyone was hugging her at the same time. Emmy smiled at this. "You got me professor." she said. When everyone let go, she sat down on the table and ate breakfast. After that, she left to her room to sleep for a while longer.

For the rest of the day, Emmy worked and rested, for she was still tired. But when night came, she was thankful the professor was going to his room to sleep. Emmy did wake up once in the night and ran to the professor's room with her pillow and blanket. She gently knocked and soon enough, the professor opened his door.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared because there is a spider in my room." Emmy shuddered at the thought. The professor knew she had arachnophobia.

"So I m guessing you want to sleep in my room?" asked the professor.

Emmy nodded a yes. The professor smiled and said yes. Emmy smiled and walked in, followed by Luke Flora, and Clive. "What are they doing here?" asked the professor. "Oh, they had bad dreams." said Emmy with a smile. The professor sighed but let them all in. After a few minutes, everyone was sound asleep. The professor slept on his bed. Luke, Flora, and Clive slept on the ground. (far away from each other of course) And Emmy slept on the professor's sofa. (yes, the professor has a sofa in his room) THE END!

**So what do you think? So much craziness in this story. But now I'm done and I feel relieved to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, even if it's small or even if you're just a visitor who has no account. I like reviews, they inspire me A LOT. Thanks peeps, see you next time!**


End file.
